Never Return
by Queen of the Gobstoppers
Summary: Aster is a normal girl, then she somehow ends up in M.E. I'm no good at summary writing, please just R&R. PG-13 to be safe, and for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey everyone! OK, this is the second time I'm posting this story, because I got a new username. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. If you thought I did, well then that's pretty wacky.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Aster Turner rode on her bike to her home. She felt tired and each pedal stroke seemed to take every bit of her strength. She had just finished a Karate team practice. She had been on the team for several years, but had never had such a difficult team practice. She usually at least had energy to get back home.

Aster had started Karate when she was ten, she was now 16. She was a black belt and did very well in competition, and had won 3 world titles (all in sparring). She was also very good with the sword and had taken lessons in archery.

_Dangit!_ she thought. _Why didn't I drive to Karate?_

She got home after the tiring hour and a half bike ride and went straight to bed.

The next day it was raining furiously. Aster stared glumly out the window. She was a kind of outdoorsy person, or at least she didn't mind spending time outside with her German Shepard, Sammi. She spent most of the day inside, reading the Lord of the Rings. She loved the books and considered Tolkien to be a genius.

When it had stopped raining she went out and discovered that Sammi had run away again. _Will she ever stop doing that?_ half of her mind asked. The other half replied firmly, _No!_

She walked down the street calling for her dog. She came across a muddy puddle. Thinking nothing of it, she began to walk across. When she was in the middle her foot caught on something that felt like a tree root. She fell forward and hit her head hard on a rock, knocking her unconscious.

When she came back to herself, her head felt as though someone had dropped an anvil on it. She felt the side of her head with her eyes still closed to see if there was any blood. As she did her hand brushed on the ground. It was grass. It was odd because where she had fallen the ground had been dirt.

She opened her eyes and looked at the ground. There was no smell from the rain. This is getting a bit freaky, she thought. Then she heard a snort that sounded like a horse. She looked up and felt her heart stop. A white horse was standing almost on top of her.

She got up slowly, so as not to scare the animal. Her head throbbed as she did so. When she was finally standing she looked to see if there was anyone on the horse and found that the keen gaze of a man dressed in medieval armor with a helmet with horse hair on the top was on her. _If I didn't know better I would think that that guy was Eomer..._

The man spoke, "Who are you, elf, and what business do you have in the Riddermark?"

"What?!" she said in shock. Was this some kind of practical joke? She looked down at herself and gave a start. She had been wearing sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, but now she was dressed in a green tunic and tight green pants, the unmistakable clothing of an elf.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No reviews, but that's ok. Please R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Speak!" said the man in a commanding voice.

I am Laiorë, from Mirkwood. I am going to visit my kin in Lothlorien. I went to Gondor first and after wished to go the long way around Rohan. I had not realized that I had entered Rohan. May I ask what your name is?" Aster said all this without thinking as though it was true. Weird! she thought.

"I am Eomer, Third Marshal of the Riddermark," said the man, dismounting. "My company will join me soon. You will come with us to Edoras, where King Theoden will decide what is to be done."

Suddenly, as though called by Eomer, Aster heard the sound of many horses approaching and soon they had formed a tight circle around her and Eomer.

"Hand over your weapons," Eomer commanded.

"I have none," Aster replied.

Eomer eyed her suspiciously then whistled, "Bredon." A bay mare came forward without a rider. "You will ride her, though you not be allowed to escape."

She mounted and some of the riders immediately rearranged into a close formation around her, so that there was no possibility of escape. They rode for a long time until in the distance they could see the Golden Hall gleaming ahead of them. The sun was setting before they reached Edoras. They came before the gates and dismounted. One of the men came forward and tied Aster's hands behind her back. They led her through the gate into the city.

It was windy in the city. The Riddermark flag of a mearas fluttered in the strong gusts. Most of the city was made up of small wooden houses, from which women and children gazed at the passing group. At the top of the hill was the Golden Hall were the kings of Rohan had dwelt for many lives of men.

They first stabled the horses while Aster waited with four men guarding so she would not run. They then went to the Golden Hall and entered. All along the walls were tapestries of the past kings motives. Aster looked at them in wonder and as she did she noticed a pale, thin man with black hair standing at the side of the hall near the door. Wormtongue.

Aster had seen the movies of the Lord of the Rings and as she looked up at Theoden he looked much as he had after Gandalf had released him from Saruman's spell. She guessed that it was several years before the Fellowship of the Ring. Beside the king stood his son, Theodred. Aster looked at him and felt a twinge of pain, for she knew that he would be slain by orcs. Beside Theodred stood Eowyn, who was watching Aster with interest.

Aster saw the king watching their progress. As they arrived before the dias upon which the throne sat, Eomer went forward and told the king about their journey and how they had found her. When he was done Theoden turned and studied Aster.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Laiorë of Mirkwood."

Why were you in the Riddermark?"

She told her story again. When she had finished Theoden looked thoughtful and turned to Eomer. They spoke in whispers for a while.

Theoden then spoke, "You will stay here for a time until we decide whether you are to be trusted or not. You are to stay in the Golden Hall."

"You could've just said that I would be a prisoner for a while and saved yourself a lot of trouble," Aster responded sarcastically. She saw Theodred and Eowyn smile out of the corner of her eye. "So...am I going to have a room, or will I be sleeping on the floor?"

Theoden did not answer her, but turned to Eowyn, "Find our guest a room, please, Eowyn."

As Aster followed Eowyn out of the room she muttered, "I'll take that as a yes to the room part."

Aster followed Eowyn through what seemed to be a maze of passages. Aster looked around what seemed to be her current home. 'Fun, fun, fun..." she thought, but out loud she said, "Am I supposed to be able to find my way back?"

Eowyn laughed, "This is the only way to the guest room still open."

"Well whoever stays there must get dizzy just getting to breakfast," Aster said as she walked up next to Eowyn.

Eowyn looked at her, as though about to ask something. She thought better of it and said, "Here, this is the room." She motioned to a door which they now stood in front of. "Well, I suppose I shall see you later."

"Namarie!" Aster said as she entered the room and closed the door. She looked around. The room was fairly small, and furnished only by a bed, a dresser and a mirror. There were no windows. She felt a though she were in a cage, with no hope of ever leaving.

A half hour after leaving Aster, Eowyn returned to find her staring at the blank wall as though she could bore a hole into it.

"Laiorë?"

"Huh! Oh...sorry. Do you need something, Lady Eowyn?"

"Don't call me 'Lady,'" Eowyn said sharply. Aster lifted her hands as though to say 'no offense meant.' "I'm sorry. I brought you dinner and I also brought you some clothes, so that you wouldn't have to wear what you have on the entire time."

"Thank you."

They talked for a while, while Aster ate her supper. Eowyn suddenly realized what time it was and left, apologizing. When she was gone, Aster lay back and thought about how she had gotten to Middle Earth.

* * *

That's chapter 2. Please tell me what you like and don't like.

Chapter 3 will be up around next Tuesday or Thursday. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! I got a review, I'm happy! Nothing much else, except that I'm having extreme writers block with chapter 7. Here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS! Yup.

* * *

Chapter 3 Who?!

Aster was woken up by a young girl.

"I was sent to wake you, ma'am," the girl said, eying Aster with fear in her eyes. Her fear was understandable since it was very unlikely that she had met an elf before.

Aster smiled, "Thank you. You may call me Laiorë, though. What is your name?"

"Gelmyr," the girl replied. She looked no more than five and now, over coming her fear she looked at Aster with interest. She stared and stared. Aster began to feel uncomfortable. "Why do you have pointy ears?" Gelmyr asked suddenly.

"Well... all elves do, no one really knows why," replied Aster, uncertainly. She noticed that, though the majority of the people of Rohan had blonde hair and blue eyes, Gelmyr had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Where are your mother and father?" Aster asked.

"I don't know. I never met them. I was just left at somebody's door. When they found me they brought me to the Golden Hall and I've been raised by the maids," Gelmyr shrugged as though to say it didn't matter; she turned her head, though, as if she were trying to hide tears. As she did her long, matted, brown hair moved aside revealing pointed ears. Aster was startled. _What the...is she an elf?_

Suddenly Gelmyr turned back, smacking her forehead, "I'm forgetting my duties! I was also supposed to tell you that a bath will soon be ready. I'll come and get you when it is. Bye Laiorë!"

"Good-bye Gelmyr," Aster said, milling things over in her mind, as Gelmyr left._ An elf? In the Golden Hall? Well I doubt things in my story are going to be normal, I mean, I basically am a Mary-Sue._

Aster went over to the small dresser and opened it. She looked at the clothes inside trying to decide what to wear. She had no idea what was normal. She frowned then took a white dress out. _I am so confused._

Gelmyr soon returned and led Aster to a small room with a tub of water in it. She bathed quickly and then struggled to figure out how to get the dress on. _These things really need to come with instructions!  
_  
When she finally had the dress on what she felt was the right way she braided her light golden hair. It was still the same color and length of what her hair had been. Her eyes were also still the leaf green, from which her name, Aster, had originated. She left the room to find Eowyn waiting for her.

"How do you feel today, Laiorë?"

"Claustrophobic. How do you feel?"

"Fine. I hope that Gelmyr didn't bother you. She can be such a nuisance."

"She didn't. She was very sweet. Actually, I wanted to ask you about her."

"Why?"

"Well...I just suspect that she might be an elf."

"Gelmyr? An elf? Are you joking?"

"No. I saw her ears, and they look like an elf's ears."

"Hmmm... is there anyway that you can be sure?"

Aster thought of DNA testing and had to stifle a laugh at the thought of all the confused expressions she would get if she started to explain it. "No. If she is an elf, though, I may take her to Lothlorien with me. I she is one then it would be good for her to grow up with other elves."

"I suppose. I must go now. The king wanted to speak to me."

Eowyn left and Aster made her way back to her room were she found Gelmyr standing outside uncomfortably, holding a tray.

Gelmyr's face brightened as she saw Aster and she said, "I brought you breakfast, Laiorë!"

"Thank you. Come on in," Aster said opening the door for Gelmyr. She walked in and set the tray on the bed. Aster asked, "Would you like to have some, Gelmyr?"

"Have a real breakfast? No one has ever offered me that before. I don't want you not to have enough food though."

"I don't need much, because I'm an elf."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Gelmyr." Gelmyr began to eat, trying not to stuff her face. Aster watched her, trying to decide how to best approach her about being an elf. "Have you ever noticed that you're different from other people?"

"Well, I look different."

"I mean, like seeing and hearing."

"Yeah. One time I saw a hawk and showed a maid, but she couldn't see it. She slapped me and called me a liar."

"Have you ever wondered why?"

"Yeah. One of the maid's sons told me that I was from a land where people lived who told lies and made up stories."

"That's not the reason."

"It isn't?"

"No," Aster took a deep breath, "you're an elf."

"I don't believe you," Gelmyr stated, incredulously.

"Look in that mirror. Gelmyr did so. Aster pulled Gelmyr's hair back, revealing her ears. "See. You have pointed ears, just like me."

"Wow..." Gelmyr murmured. She suddenly turned around, very business like and said, "But Gelmyr isn't a good name for an elf. I need a new name."

"What about Gwennêl?" Aster asked, coming up with one of her friends elvish names. Hers had been Maethorwen.

"Yeah...Gwennêl..." Gelmyr, or rather Gwennêl said, looking at her reflection thoughtfully.

* * *

What do you think? Please tell me.

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Thanx for reviewing!

I'll probably put chapter 4 up in a week! Till then!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry that this came a little later than I expected. Nothing much to say, so here's chapter 4. I have to warn you that I was very hyper when I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, blah, blah, blah, Tolkien does, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Chapter 4

night time

During that day Aster had helped Gwennêl find clothes and a real bed. Eowyn had also helped. Aster fell into uneasy sleep.

Aster was dreaming. She saw her karate dojo, remembering how she had first learned how to do round-off back tucks, front flips, arials (sp?), and front and back handsprings. Tricks were a must if you competed as a black belt. You only had a chance of winning if you could at least do a back handspring. For Aster it had been very hard to learn, because she had never been very good at those kind of things. She remembered how she had done sword-fighting there, and later had competed in that. She missed her friends from Karate, especially the boy she secretly had a crush on. She knew that the fact that she might never see them again and the fact that she was an elf hadn't sunk in yet, and that when it did, she be both sad and very happy.

Suddenly her dream changed, and she was in Edoras. She was sitting on her bed, facing the door, when she heard a sound that she dreaded behind her. She turned slowly, fear taking hold of her and saw...CHICKENS! (AN: I told you I was hyper!) Aster's secret fear had always been chickens. When she was five she had been at a farm and a chicken had suddenly attacked her, so she had been afraid of them ever since. Then the chickens in Aster's dream began to charge.

Aster woke, a soft scream tearing from her lips. She sat bolt upright, cold sweat pouring down her face, and looked frantically around the room. Seeing that it was chicken free, she laid back down, her breath returning to normal. No one had ever found out about her fear, and no one would ever.

That morning when Gwennêl came to Aster's room to see her, Gwennêl found her in tears. The fact that Aster might never see her family and friends again, had finally sunk in.

"What is wrong, Laiorë?" Gwennêl asked, anxiously.

Aster thought quickly, she couldn't tell Gwennêl the truth. What could she say? "I don't really know. I guess that I probably had a really sad dream, though I can't remember it."

Gwennêl gave Aster an understanding look. Gwennêl looked very different. She was no longer a maids helper, but an elf. She was clean and wore a nice dress, and she seemed to hold herself differently.

"Did you need something, Gwennêl?"

"No, I just wanted to say Good Morning. Bye!"

"Bye."

As soon as Gwennêl was gone, Aster laid back on her bed. She was so embarrassed having been found like that by Gwennêl. It couldn't be helped, though.

Aster sighed and got up, crossed the room and got a dress out of the dresser. She struggled into the dress, and left the room, exploring the many passages. As she turned a corner she came face to face with Theodred.

"Hello, milord... your majesty?" she asked, trying to figure out what to call the young prince.

"Theodred."

"Right..." Aster murmured, trying to come up with something to say.

"How are you, lady?" Theodred asked politely.

"Fine, I suppose. Um... how are you?"

"Good. Are you enjoying your time here?"

"Well, I've been inside the entire time, so not especially."

"I'm not trying to get your hopes up, but I did tell my father earlier that I did not think an elf would be a servant of Sauron. You may be released soon."

"Really? Thanks... I mean, thank you."

"Well, I must go. Something about princely duties."

Aster laughed and Theodred left. _Wow! He stood up for me. I don't even now him._

Aster spent the rest of the day teaching Gwennêl how to speak elvish and talking to Eowyn.

She met Eomer later and he told her that she was to come before Theoden at dusk. She didn't have a great sense of time, though, so she arrived twenty minutes early. She decided that it would be best to stay in the main hall, so she spent her time looking at the tapestries bearing ancient kings symbols.

She stopped before the tapestry with Eorl the Young's tapestry when a voice behind her said, "Amazing, isn't it. You can trace Rohan's history back to it's begin through tapestries in one hall." Aster turned to find Theoden standing behind her, gazing up at the tapestry. She curtsied, very awkwardly and said, "Your majesty." Theoden waved her formality aside, still studying the tapestry.

When he finally looked at her he said, "Eowyn says that she has spent much time with you."

Aster didn't know how to respond to this. "She says that you seem trustable and my son, Theodred, agrees," he continued. "So, I will allow you to go on to Lothlorien. You are also free to travel in Rohan, when you must."

"Thank you, my lord," Aster said. She had not expected for it to take so little time for him to decide whether she was trustworthy or not.

"Also, if it is possible, I would appreciate if you left today."

"I could. Would it be fine if I borrowed a horse until I reach the edge of the forest and then if I sent it back?"

"Yes. You may go."

Aster turned and walked out of the hall, trying hard not to skip, she was so happy. When she was entered the passages, Eowyn met her.

"My brother told me you were meeting the king..." Eowyn began.

"I'm free to go!" exclaimed Aster. "I leave for Lothlorien tonight."

Eowyn's face fell. "You still wish to go there?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, they say a sorceress lives in those woods. It is perilous to enter."

Aster stifled a laugh. She remember reading these sort of 'speaches' in the Lord of the Rings. She knew that the wood was not perilous. "I'll chance it," was all she could say.

Aster went off in search of Gwennêl. Aster found Gwennêl in her small room, playing with a homemade doll. Aster stood and watched her for a while, then knocked lightly on the door. Gwennêl jumped and looked over at Aster.

"I'm free to go, Gwennêl," Aster informed her. Gwennêl's face lit up. "We're leaving for Lothlorien tonight."

Gwennêl got to her feet and began jumping up and down saying in a sing song voice, "I'm going to see more elves, I'm going to see more elves." She then came over and gave Aster a big hug, "Thank you, Laiorë!"

Several hours later Aster was standing in the stable beside Bredon. She was back in the traditional clothing of a wood elf. On her back was bag with food that Eowyn had insisted on giving her. She and Gwennêl would be riding bareback, as most elves did. Aster was very apprehensive about doing so. She had only ridden a horse twice before, and that was with a saddle and at a walk.

Gwennêl soon came with a small pack on her back containing most of her belongings. She had dressed in pants and a shirt for the ride. She ran over to Aster.

"You ready?" Aster asked.

"Yes." Aster lifted Gwennêl onto Bredon's back and then mounted behind her apprehensively. Aster rode Bredon out of the stable and through Edoras. When she was out of the city she turned north east and galloped away.

She came on the Entwash first, which was easy for Bredon to cross. Once across, Aster stopped Bredon and dismounted, and helped Gwennêl do the same.

"We'll take a break so the horse can rest," Aster said, opening her bag. She handed Gwennêl a loaf of bread to eat. After a half an hour break they rode on.

Every once in a while they would halt to give the horse a break. After dawn the next day they reached the Anduin. There Aster turned northwest. In the early afternoon they reached the edge of the forest of Lothlorien.

By this time Aster knew that she preferred riding with a saddle. Her legs were rubbed raw, and it was all she could do to keep from screaming in pain. She dismounted quickly, glad to get off and helped Gwennêl down. Aster sent Bredon back to Edoras and turned toward the forest.

Aster and Gwennêl walked along the edge of the forest and soon found the path that ran through. They began to walk down it and found themselves surrounded by elves, all aiming at Aster and Gwennêl.

One elf, obviously the leader, stepped forward and looked at Aster. "Laiorë from Mirkwood, you are expected."

* * *

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur- Thanks for the review!

Have any ideas? Suggestions? Review and tell me.

Thanks for readin'!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Lord of the Rings or anything else (sighs) disclaimers are boring, maybe I'll try to make it interesting from now on…

AN: This is an interesting chapter…Nothing much else to say, just one thing…CHEESE!

* * *

Chapter 5 Meeting Galadriel and Aerel 

Aster gaped at him, "E-expected? Me?"

The elf gave her an amused look, "Yes, Laiorë." He looked at Gwennêl, "Who is the young elf?"

Aster snapped back to her senses, "Oh, this is Gwennêl. Who are you?"

"Rumil. Come, the Lady awaits you." Rumil started off quickly into the woods, with the elves, Gwennêl, and Aster following. Before long they came to the Celebrant. Here Rumil threw one end of a long slender rope across. It was caught by an elf, who secured it to a tree while Rumil did the same. One by one the elves crossed the slender bridge, with Aster coming last. Oh shit! I hate heights! she thought as she crossed shakily.

It was far into the night before they reached Caras Galadhon. Aster looked in awe at the great trees and dwellings of the Galadhrim. The trees stood at immeasurable heights, glittering with many colored lights.

The group came to the bottom of a winding stair. Rumil turned and addressed Aster, "You will come up and speak to the Lady, Gwennêl will stay here. Follow me."

He began to climb followed by Aster, leaving behind an indignant Gwennêl. The stair seemed to stretch on forever. Aster climbed telling herself over and over 'Don't look down, and you'll be fine. Just don't look down.' She was relieved when they reached a flet with a house built on it. Rumil left Aster outside the door. He soon came back.

"The Lady awaits you," he said.

Aster entered nervously. Galadriel stood in the center of the room facing her.

"You come at last . I was beginning to worry. But you are here now. Welcome to Lothlorien, Aster," Galadriel said.

Aster gaped at her, "How do you now who I am?"

Galadriel smiled, "I know whenever someone from the outside enters Middle Earth. You are not the only one who has done so. Each year thirty mortals from your world come to Middle Earth. All that come have been trained in Martial Arts, so that they are prepared to face the wars of our world."

"Can we ever return?" Aster asked.

"I'm afraid not, Aster. Middle Earth is sealed against anyone leaving. You can never return."

Aster felt her throat knot, "Never return?" she repeated in a hoarse voice.

"Never. You are bound with the fate of this world. Those who knew and remain in your world, forget completely about you. You are erased from that world, along with all your possessions. You do, however, now have a past here. You have met people, gone places. You are a part of this world."

"Why was I ever brought here?" Aster asked, bursting into tears.

"It is vital to the survival of Middle Earth that people from your world come. I do not understand it completely, but without you, we could not survive."

" Well, if I have to be here, then can you tell me my past?"

"No. You will gradually begin to remember your past, or Laiorë's past, here and forget your other life. I think, though, that there is something that will comfort you."

"I have a new life that I don't even remember, I'll never see my friends or family again, and you expect me to be COMFORTED!" Aster raged.

"Yes, because there is one friend who you will see again."

"Who?"

Galadriel gestured to a side door and a female elf entered. The elf had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Aster stared at the elf, her tears beginning to dry up. "Emily?" she whispered.

"Yup! Gosh you make a lot of noise, Aster, half the elves in Lothlorien think there's a Balrog coming," Emily said cheerfully. Aster laughed.

"You two must leard to be more like the elves of Middle Earth. You must become Laiorë and Aerel," Galadriel insisted.

"Galadriel's been saying lots of cheerful stuff like that," Emily muttered to Aster.

"I heard that. You will be staying here for a while. I will be teaching you to act more like female elves, weaving, sewing, elvish, and other things a female elf must do. You will also be taught archery and sword-fighting. You may leave, Laiorë and Aerel."

"The names Emily, and why do we have to take lessons? I thought I had escaped school for good."

"No you are Aerel. You must take lessons so that you may better fit in with other elves," Galadriel explained. "Now you may leave. Rumil will take you to your rooms."

Emily and Aster walked out, Emily still grumbling about school and her name. Aster smiled. Her friend was the same as ever. They reached Rumil and he escorted them to a small house-flet.

Inside they found a small bathroom, two bedrooms, two studies and a dining room, all opening off of a hall.

"The study and bedroom on the left are Aerel's and the ones on the right are Laiorë's."

"Rumil, where is Gwennêl?" Aster asked.

"She is in the Lady's home. The Lady wished to now if she could be adopted by a family here."

"Tell Lady Galadriel that that is an excellent idea," Aster replied, trying hard to speak formally. Rumil bowed slightly and left.

"'That is an excellent idea.'" Emily mimicked.

"Hey!" Aster said, pushing Emily playfully. "What was I supposed to say, 'Yo, that's cool. Tell Galadriel to do that, dude.' We are kinda among elves. They aren't used to slang." Emily rolled her eyes. "Listen, I'm dead tired. I'm gonna go to bed. See ya tomorrow."

Aster went into her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. The room was fairly large. It had had a dresser in one corner, with a mirror beside it. There was a large four poster with a green canopy against one wall. A door on the left side of the room led into her study. Next to a window on the far side of the room was a cabinet.

Aster walked over to the dresser opening it to find it full of dresses and tunics. There was a night dress which Aster quickly slipped into. She then went to the cabinet. It contained weapons. There was a sword like Aragorn's, an elven sword, a quiver, arrows, bow, double swords, daggers, a long dagger, and a short sword. Holy shit, that's a lot of weapons.

Closing the cabinet Aster went to the window. It looked out at a vast expanse of trees as tall as skyscrapers. Trees with green leaves and gold flowers. On the green grass below lay thousands of golden leaves, with small patches of elanor and nimphradel dotting it. Aster felt a wave of homesickness as she looked over the vast expanse, remembering the tall buildings and busy streets that she would never see again. Her friends still living there, unaware that two of there number were erased from that world for all time.

Unable to bear it any longer, Aster went to the bed and got under the leaf green comforter, she fell asleep, and dreamed of her past world.

* * *

AN: Well, there's Chapter 5. Chapter six will probably come in a week. 

**THECheeseTurkey**- Hey! How ya doin? I sent you the chapters, and I'm glad I could help. What kinda reward? lol. To do that whole thing over the e I have to do the whole insert symbol thing. It takes way to long. You're going to be coming in the next chapter, so if you could tell me where you want to be from and that knida stuff (I already know you want to be named Nienna) that would be great. Cya!

**Go stick your head in a toilet**- You'll just have to wait and see! Thanx for reviewing!

**Luthien Oronar**- OMG! (stares) Yes I do go on CoE, but I've never read that story, I was just really hyper really late at night, and that just popped into my head. Sorry if it seemed to be taken from someone else's story, but I swear upon the Gobstoppers that it isn't. Thanx!

Th-Th-Th-That's all folks! Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: HI! I am so sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I was grounded ((shifty eyes)) Yeah… It's spring break for me right now, but I leave tomorrow for Colorado (tomorrow is also my birthday…) and don't get back until late Friday. Then I have a Karate tournament on Sat. and then Sun. is my last day off, so I really don't know when I'll be able to update again. I also am suffering major sugar loss because I gave up all sweets for lent, so my brain hasn't been working very well… Oh well. Thanx to everyone who reviewed, it really helped. I think that's all…

Disclaimer: I don't own Middle Earth, or that kinda stuff and I don't own any characters except Aster. Cheesy and Emily own themselves. I also don't own my sister's cello, which isn't mentioned, but still!

* * *

Chapter 6 

"Miss?"

Someone nudged Aster, she groaned and rolled over.

"Please Miss, you must get up."

"Just five more minutes, mom," Aster said groggily.

Whoever it was laughed softly, and shook Aster. "Get up."

"Alright, alright. Can't anyone get a decent amount of sleep around here?" Aster asked as she sat up. She looked around blurrily for a few moments then rubbed her eyes. A female elf, obviously a maid, stood in front of her. There was a dress laid on a bench at the end of the bed. The maid went over and opened the curtains, allowing the sun to light up the room. Aster closed her eyes against the sudden burst of bright light.

"Lady Galadriel instructed me to tell you to hurry," the maid said as she picked up Aster's clothes from yesterday.

Aster swung her legs off her bed, and slowly got up, stretching and yawning. The maid quickly scurried from the room to give Aster some privacy while she dressed. When she finished, she walked out into the hall where she met Emily a couple minutes later.

Emily yawned widely, "I'm so ti-ti-ti-ti-tired."

"Ditto." Still yawning they headed to where they had met Galadriel the night before. When they got there, Galadriel wasn't there, but someone else was.

It was a female elf with long dark brown hair and green eyes. When she noticed them she smiled and said, "Hey! I'm Rachel, though please don't call me that. I prefer THE Cheese Turkey or Cheesy. Galadriel keeps insisting that my name is Nienna, though."

"That is your name," Galadriel said emerging from the shadows. Cheesy, Emily and Aster jumped.

"When did you get here?" Cheesy asked, confused.

"I have been here since you got here."

"Well you almost gave me a heart-attack. You can't just do that to people."

"Wait a minute, are you THE Cheese Turkey from Aster asked.

"Yup! That's me."

"That's so cool! I love your fan fictions! They're so funny and random."

"Thanks. By the way, what are your names?" Cheesy asked.

"Can we please begin the lessons?" Galadriel asked.

Aster ignored her and said, "I'm Aster and this is Emily. Our Elvish names are Laiorë and Aerel, though."

"Cool!" Cheesy said.

"SIT DOWN NOW SO WE CAN BEGIN!" Galadriel had freaked, she obviously didn't like being ignored.

"EEP!" Cheesy, Aster and Emily said in unison, sitting down.

"Thank you," Galadriel said, suddenly back to being completely calm and composed. "We shall begin with a short summary explaining your classes. The desks you are sitting at will be yours until you are ready to leave. In the drawer you will find papers, quills, ink and charcoal sticks. You will need to copy down every thing I write on the chalkboard."

"You have chalkboards here?" Aster asked in amazement.

"Yes, we do. In each class you will take you will be required to complete what I believe you call 'homework.' In your sewing and weaving classes you will obviously be sewing and weaving. In elvish you will learn Sindarin, we do not speak Quenya. In dancing, you will be learning to dance. Sword-fighting, how to fight well with swords and other bladed weapons, and archery, well, archery. Is that understood?"

"When you say dancing, do you mean, like, ballroom dancing?" Aster asked.

"I believe that is what you call it."

Aster groaned and muttered, "I hate dancing…"

Galadriel ignored this comment and said, "Well, we shall begin with sewing." She handed out fabric, needles and thread.

Emily stared at the items handed to her, before she sighed, remembering that they would have to be doing it all by hand, with no sewing machines.

They spent an hour and a half hour on sewing, then went onto weaving.

"Now, we shall begin Elvish. We shall begin with comparing Quenya and Sindarin. Then at the end of the lesson I will teach you some key Elvish phrases."

It was amazing to the three girls how boring Galadriel could make Elvish. They took notes dully, wondering when it would end. Eventually Galadriel finished explaining why they were learning Sindarin and the difference between it and Quenya.

"Now, we shall move on to phrases. Please copy this down."

Galadriel wrote:

'Hellos:

Suilad- Greetings

Mae Govannen- Well met

Gîl sîla erin lû e-govaded vín- A star shines upon the hour of our meeting

Baren bar lin. Le hannon a tholel- My home is your home. Thank you for coming

Good-byes:

Navaer- Farewell

Na-den pedim ad- Until we speak again

Le cenithon ned lû thent- I will see you in a short time

Nîr tôl erin baded lîn- A tear comes on your going

Cuio mae- Live well

Garo arad vaer- Have a good day

No i Melain na le- May the Valar be with you

Sílo Anor bo men lín- May the sun shine on your road'

"I will expect you to have these memorized by tomorrow, and you must also have a five page paper written on the difference between Quenya and Sindarin and why we are studying Sindarin. Now, if you will please go to the training field were Rumil, Orophin and Haldir will start your sword-fighting and archery lessons. Garo arad vaer," Galadriel said.

Aster, Emily and Cheesy looked at her confused for a minute, then glanced at the board.

"Oh…Navaer," Emily said uncertainly.

The three girls left. As soon as they were out Cheesy said, "Can you believe her! Five pages and memorizing all that stuff!"

"Yeah," Aster agreed. "We can't do much about it, though."

Cheesy sighed and asked, "So…do you know where the training field is?"

"Um…no?" Emily said, looking around, as though for a sign leading the way.

They wandered around for a little while before they asked an elf for directions.

"Excuse me. Could you tell us how to get to the training fields?" Emily asked.

The elf stared at them blankly. "Man?"

"Let me try," Cheesy said, stepping forward. "Where training field?" she said caveman style, miming shooting an arrow.

A look of comprehension dawned on the elves face, and he pointed a ways to the right, "Ennas.(there)"

"Thank you," Aster smiled.

The elf gave them a weird look than walked off.

Emily snickered. "You now, I bet he's never seen an elf have to use caveman talk before."

"Yeah, very funny. Let's just get there. We're already late," Aster said, attempting to break the fight up.

"Alright."

They reached the training fields to find Rumil, Orophin, and Haldir waiting for them. When Haldir spotted them, he came over. "What took you so long?"

"We got lost," Aster responded. She looked at Emily and Cheesy for support, and found them both staring at Haldir.

"Yeah…that's right…" Emily said distractedly.

"Alright. Let's get started. Aerel you'll be working with Orophin, Laiorë you will be with Rumil, and Nienna you will be with me," Haldir said, seeming not to notice.

Emily walked over to Orophin. "What are we doing first?" she asked.

"We will start with elven swords," he showed her one. He offered it to her, and she cringed slightly, "It won't hurt you." She took it slowly and held it, still eyeing it warily.

"Let's start."

After a long and tiring practice, the girls nearly crawled off the field, they were so sore. Only Cheesy seemed to be feeling fine.

"That was easy! I love the sword!" she said, happily.

"Easy for you to say," Aster groaned. Her arms were tired from lifting the sword over and over again.

"Nienna! Wait!" The girls turned to see who was shouting after them. It was Haldir. "I forgot to tell you, you have dancing right now, in Galadriel's house."

His words were met by a loud groan from Aster and Emily. Aster had taken ballet for several years in her old life, and hated all forms of dancing because of it. Emily didn't mind most kinds of dancing, but she had taken ballroom for a ter, and hated that. They made there way to the house, and spent another two hours learning "the lively art of dancing" as Galadriel called it. Finally they were allowed to return to their rooms.

Aster and Emily stumbled into the house, and, after a weary good-night, fell into bed without bothering to take their clothes off.

* * *

Well, that's chapter six. 

I actually based Galadriel on my English teacher. She freaks out sometimes at us, and is very feminine. She is pure evil, and forces us to write a three page paper almost every night. I thought it would be kinda fun to have Galadriel be like her…

Once again, I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was grounded until the end of term…I'll try to update again before my break ends, but I really can't promise anything.

Also, I'm sorry if there are any incomplete words, or missing words, but i have this cybersitter thing on my comp, and it erases some words. I'm not sure which, but I'm really sorry if anything was hard to understand because of this.

Reponses to reviews:

**THECheeseTurkey**- It's fine. I got all your info down, as you can see…

Elvish Translations:

_Man?_- What?

_Ennas._- There.

That's all…


End file.
